


Here for Me

by DaSaltInDaPeppermill



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaSaltInDaPeppermill/pseuds/DaSaltInDaPeppermill
Summary: Adam is relapsing, but Caleb will always be there for him.Oneshot in podcast script form.
Relationships: Adam Hayes/Caleb Michaels
Kudos: 10





	Here for Me

Szene:

*door creaking*  
Caleb: Hey babe, I’m back.  
Adam: *hesitantly* Hey...  
Caleb: *concerned* What’s wrong? Your emotions are all over the place.  
Adam: It’s nothing, just had a bad day that’s all.  
Caleb: I know it’s not 'nothing'. Do I you want to tell me what’s up?  
Adam: I’d rather not talk about it for a while... if that’s okay?  
Caleb: Of course, don’t worry. I’ll go make dinner then, you come join me if you want.  
*footsteps, stop for a moment*  
Caleb: I love you.  
Adam: Thanks... I love you too.  
*footsteps*  
*pause*  
Caleb: *groggily* Adam, where... where are you going? It’s the middle of the night.  
Adam:...  
Caleb: *concerned* Adam?  
*knocking*  
Caleb: Adam, are you in there?  
Adam: *quietly, strained* Yeah, I’m fine, go back to bed.  
Caleb: *gently but fiercely* You’re not fine, I’m coming in!  
*door creaking, quiet sobbing*  
Caleb: *softly* Hey.. Adam... what’s wrong?  
Adam: *between sobs* I’m okay, just... just go!  
Caleb: *firmly* I won’t go.  
*moment of rustling*  
Caleb: *a little alarmed* What are you doing?  
Adam: *still sobbing* I... I’m sorry. I haven’t... haven’t been like this in so long...  
Caleb: Hey, it’s okay, you have nothing to apologize for. Do you think you can put the knife down.  
Adam: *sniffling, very quiet* I can’t, I’m sorry  
Caleb: *soothingly* Okay, it’s okay. Just listen to me, you can do that, right?  
*sniffling*  
Caleb: Good. You don’t need to do anything else, just listen. I’m here for you, and I love you. We’ve been through this before, together, and we will do it again. And whatever you did or think you did, I will never stop loving you, just like you never stopped loving me, okay?  
Adam: *a little calmer, still broken* Yeah... thank you, Caleb.  
Caleb: Would you like me to take you back to bed?  
Adam: I can’t, not yet. I think I need a bit of space.  
Caleb: *softly* I’ll stay right here then, by the door, and we can go whenever you’re ready.  
*pause*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~30min later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*rustling*  
Adam: I... I think we can go now.  
*footsteps*  
Adam: Caleb?  
Caleb: Yeah?  
Adam: Could you maybe take it? The knife, I mean?  
Caleb: Of course.  
*more footsteps, rustling*  
Adam: *whispered* I love you.  
Caleb: I love you too Adam. And I’ll always be there for you, I promise. Goodnight.  
Adam: *with a smile* Goodnight.


End file.
